


Love is an open door

by Moviepark



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Arendelle (Disney), Corona (Disney), Inspired by Tangled (2010), M/M, Movie: Frozen (2013)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moviepark/pseuds/Moviepark
Summary: Emprisonné par Elsa, Hans est libéré par l'un de ses frères, mais pour s'enfuir d'Arendelle, ils devront prendre quelqu'un en otage: Flynn Rider.Aux Iles du sud, Hans et Flynn vont petit à petit se rapprocher...
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbet | Flynn Rider/Hans (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspirations pour les prénoms:  
> Kay: héros du conte La Reine des Neiges  
> Chris: Christian Andersen (auteur de La Reine des Neiges)

Hans en avait trop voulu, et il n’avait rien eu. Il avait été idiot de dévoiler ses intentions aussi rapidement alors qu’il était si porche du but. Il avait été nommé à la tête de l’armée d’Arendelle et aujourd’hui, pas plus d’une semaine plus tard, il se retrouvait dans les cachots du royaume, se demandant si il y sortirait un jour. La bêtise et la faiblesse d’Anna pourrait lui être utile une dernière fois, mais la raison d’Elsa la retiendrait. Et elle était la reine. Il se mit à les maudire, de plus en plus certain que lui, ce satané treizième fils des Iles du Sud, ne sortirait jamais. Il verrait ces quatre murs gris jusqu’à la fin de ces jours, mourrait aussi insignifiant qu’il était né. Sa famille remarquerait à peine son absence. Il avait bien pensé à s’évader plusieurs fois, peut être que sa fourberie y parviendrait, mais il n’était là que depuis trois jours et sa propre cellule lui était encore inconnue. S’il avait été suffisamment intelligent pour se retrouver à la tête du royaume, il le serait pour sortir.  
C’est ainsi qu’il médita durant près de cinq semaines, sans trouver de solution. Les gardes refusaient de lui adresser la parole, il leur avait promis une fortune, menacés de la venue des soldats des iles du sud et même courtisés mais pas une fois il ne lut une once d’envie dans leurs yeux froids et inexpressifs. En un sens, il préférait cela. Habitué aux filles du sud, simuler une romance avec l’un de ces abrutis de gardes ne l’enchantait guère.  
Au cours de la sixième semaine, (Hans avait arrêté de conter les jours) l’impossible se produisit: Il entendit un bruit qu’il reconnaitrait entre mile: lors des infiltrations discrètes, on égorgeait les gardes, celui qui surveillait sa cellule était tombé et un capitaine se tenait devant la grille. Il retira son casque pour dévoiler son élégante chevelure rousse et frisée.  
-Ne m’en veut pas d’avoir pris mon temps petit frère, il m’amusait de t’imaginer croupir dans ta cellule, capturé par deux filles.  
En cet instant, Hans oublia sa fierté, qu’il avait de toutes manières perdue depuis qu’il était prisonnier.  
-Chris! Ouvre cette porte!  
Son frère sourit en cherchant la clé sur le corps du garde, et il s’empressèrent de remonter les marches de pierre avant qu’un guetteur ne les surprenne. Il avait emmené sept bons hommes avec lui. C’était la première fois que l’un de ses frères se dévouait pour lui et Hans en fut très flatté, peut être même touché pour le risque que Chris avait pris. S’ils se faisaient prendre, ce ne serait pas un mais deux prisonnier qu’Arendelle pourrait se vanter d’avoir, et quelques excellents gardes du sud en moins. Le château était silencieux à défaut de leurs pas, seules les torches accrochées aux murs projetaient une lueur sombre sur la pierre. Ils grimpèrent de nombreux escaliers, tuèrent plusieurs gardes dans le dos mais lorsqu’ils ouvrirent la porte de cet énième couloir, ils ne s’attendirent pas à découvrir une dizaine de gardes. Ils n’étaient pas là à la venue de Chris mais ils étaient plus nombreux et mieux équipés qu’eux. Le premier réflexe du capitaine des iles du sud fut de leur adresser un charmant sourire et de refermer la porte. Ils pressèrent le pas en faisant demi-tour mais leur costume les trahissait et il était évident qu’un groupe de soldats ne s’amuserait pas à se balader dans le château en pleine nuit. Ainsi, la porte s’ouvrit derrière eux sous un groupe de gardes qui les talonnaient.  
-Le prisonnier est avec eux! Cria l’un.  
Alors les soldas du sud se mirent à courir en prenant soin d’éviter le chemin qui menait aux cachots. Ils rencontrèrent des pièces de plus en plus grandes et finalement une mélodie se fit entendre.  
-Suivez la musique! Ordonna Chris.  
-Non! Objecta son frère.  
-Idiot! On se perdra dans la foule et si un abruti essaye de nous attraper nous pourrons le prendre en otage!  
Les ennemis sur leurs talons, ils n’eurent que le temps d’obéir et se jetèrent dans la foule auparavant occupée à danser.  
-Capturez-les! Cria un des gardes. Mais personne ne s’y risqua car le groupe avait dégainé leurs épées menaçant le monde. Au contraire, ils leurs frayèrent un chemin mais bien moins efficace que celui consacré aux gardes. Hans entendit un cri, l’un de leur soldats était à terre. Tentant d’observer où était la sortie, le regard du jeune prince s’arrêta net à la vue d’une personne qui allait peut être les sauver.  
Tandis que les gardes d’Arendelle s’en prenaient à nouveau à un soldat, la voix d’un homme cria:  
-Stop!  
Tous se figèrent et la foule s’écarta laissant apercevoir le jeune Flynn Rider, promis de la princesse Raiponce de Corona, sous le couteau de Hans des Iles du sud.  
-Ecartez-vous, et lâchez vos armes! Laissez-nous partir, où je l’égorge.  
Ils s’exécutèrent, l’une des dames retenait Raiponce, bien décidée à affronter Hans à mains nues. Le prince lui sourit avec mépris puis s’éloigna accompagné de son frère, des autres soldats et de leur précieux otage.


	2. Chapter 2

Une fois sortis, ils pressèrent le pas dans la nuit jusqu’aux barques qu’ils avaient cachés un peu plus loin du port. Tout était calme, une paix assourdissante tant la tension avait été forte, tous scrutaient la berge jusqu’à ce quelle disparaisse à l’horizon.  
-On vous fera tuer. Lança Flynn, le couteau encore sous la gorge.  
-La ferme beau gosse. Intervint Hans. Puis, s’adressant à l’un des gardes: Aide-moi à le bâillonner, je n’ai pas envie de l’entendre tout le trajet.  
Il fallut un jour et demi pour atteindre les Iles du sud. La mer avait été incroyablement clémente, comme s’il lui plaisait de participer au crime. 

Le roi demanda à voir Hans, il n’avait presque jamais accordé une véritable conversation avec son treizième fils. Ce fut l’un de ses serviteurs qui le lui informa et tint à préciser que le prince se devrait d’être présentable devant son père.   
Furieux qu’après une telle absence, la parure fut tout ce qui intéressa son père, Hans fut bien contraint de se soumettre.  
-Monseigneur, demanda un soldat à l’adresse du jeune prince, que fait-on de lui?  
Il désignait Flynn Rider, encore ligoté.  
-Au cachot. Intervint Chris. Tu vois petit frère, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, ainsi il verra ce qu’est de pourrir dans une cellule des jours durant. Quoique, en tant de voleur, ce ne doit pas être la toute première de ses expériences.  
-Il est de Corona pas d’Arendelle. Remarqua Hans.  
-Mais il aurait bien aimé te voir te faire trancher la tête.  
-Je me ferai un plaisir de décoller la sienne quand on aura plus besoin de lui.  
Sur ce ils se séparèrent. Il lui fut étrange de retrouver ses appartements où tout avait été astiqué pendant son absence, comme si il allait bientôt revenir. 

-Evidemment que tu reviendrait, railla le roi Kay, tu es mon fils, quelle crédibilité me resterait-il devant mes hommes si mon héritier, aussi insignifiant soit-il, mourrait enfermé dans un cachot?  
-Ce n’est donc pas pour moi que vous avez envoyé mon frère me secourir.  
-Evidemment que non. De quelle utilité as tu fait preuve depuis ta naissance? A cause de toi, un de nos meilleurs soldats est mort! Je me demande bien si ça en valait la peine. Que diable t’as t-il pris de te mettre à dos Arendelle?   
-Je pensait que le seul moyen d’acquérir de la reconnaissance et un titre était d’épouser une reine. Il n’y avait rien de nostalgique dans sa voix, seulement du mépris.  
-Et bien c’est fichtrement raté! Encore un magnifique exemple qui me prouve que tu est un bon à rien! Et tu sais ce que ça veut dire? Nous sommes en guerre contre Arendelle tout ça parce que tu voulait rendre « papa » fier de toi! Et que toi, Hans, soldat des Iles du Sud à l’expérience militaire soit-disant remarquable, tu t’est fait emprisonner par une simple femme!  
-Il y a des femmes qui valent au moins un soldat, monseigneur. Celle-ci en valait trois et même plus.  
-Je me fiche de ta Walkyrie, nous sommes en guerre, et je me ferai une joie de t’envoyer en première ligne sans cheval comme les paysans quand leurs troupes arriverons!  
-Leur troupe n’arrivera pas monseigneur. Intervint Chris auparavant occupé à faire les cent pas au bout de la pièce, ruminant la violence dont son père pouvait faire preuve. Nous avons un otage.  
-Un otage? Répéta le roi déconcerté.  
-Et pas n’importe qui, sourit son fils, Eugène Fitzherbert, le fiancé le la princesse raiponce.  
Les yeux du vieux monarque s’agrandirent:  
-Mais alors, nous sommes en guerre contre DEUX royaumes.   
-Nous leur enverrons une lettre, s’ils tentent quoi que se soit nous le tueront...  
-Depuis quand poses-tu les conditions misérable! Aboya Kay. Qui est le roi ici?! Allez vous-en tout les deux, j’ai besoin de réfléchir.

Ils quittèrent l'immense pièce, troublés. La porte se referma derrière eux et ils lui firent face un moment.  
-Il vas certainement s’entretenir avec ses conseillers, murmura Chris, alors que nous tenons la solution. Je pense qu’ils prendrons notre défense.  
-Tu oublie que l’un d’entre eux est Philippe.  
-C’est notre frère...  
-Il me déteste.  
-Et bien peut être que nous sommes trop nombreux dans cette famille pour établir un lien amical avec tout le monde. Il est l’ainé et il se trouve que tu est le treizième.  
Chris le défendrait corps et âme car ils avaient toujours étés proches, alors Hans n’insista pas et tourna les talons. L’ainé se rendit alors compte qu’il n’avait eu que très peu de contact avec Hans et il se surprit à avoir apprécié sa compagnie. Il était peut-être le frère qui lui ressemblait le plus. Les fils de Kay étaient tous dépourvus de sentiments avec une pointe de sadisme. Mais ils avaient leurs règles à eux et leur semblant de sensibilité, Hans était sans doute le plus sensible et c’est pourquoi il parvenait aussi bien à manipuler les autres. Ses frères l’avaient toujours considéré comme un bon à rien, mais à cet instant, Chris sentait qu’il était peut être le meilleur politicien des treize.


	3. Chapter 3

Après de longues heures, l’assemblée du roi, ainsi que ses treize fils furent à nouveau convoqué afin d’écouter la décision de Kay.  
-Vous aviez raison, murmurât-il, et vous avez fichtrement bien fait d’enlever le promis de Corona. Le royaume, ainsi que celui d’Arendelle ne pourront rien tant que nous tenons le prince, et la princesse Raiponce est si faible qu’elle me suppliera à genoux de la lui rendre. Peut-être pourra t-on même plier les deux royaumes à notre joug.  
Cette perspective faisait fantasmer Kay et il imagina bien des vices à soumettre à l’héritière de Corona avant de lui rendre Fitzerbert. Il ajouta en retenant son sourire:  
-Je vais établir des pourparlers avec le roi Frédéric et la reine Elsa. S’il le faut, je leur rendrai Fitzerbert et même mon fils Hans si cela peut nous apporter la paix à nouveau.  
Lorsqu’il eut fini son rapport, il congédia ses hommes excepté son plus jeune fils qui se sentait de plus ne plus mal de se trouver auprès de lui. Lorsqu’il était plus jeune, le manque d’interactions avec son père le frustraient au plus haut point mais à présent, son seul souhait était de ne plus avoir affaire à lui.  
-Tu as fauté mon fils, et je ne pense pas que tu puisse réparer ton erreur un jour, mais qu’importe. Tu t’occupera du prisonnier, tu ira le voir tout les jours.  
-Monseigneur je reste votre fils, vous me méprisez mais je ne suis pas un ser…  
-Tu as juste pour interdiction de le torturer. Le coupât le roi. Physiquement j’entend bien.  
Ca avait été une journée affreuse, Hans avait été insulté et humilié. Il avait besoin de se défouler sur quelque chose. Où sur quelqu’un.  
Il se rendit aux cachots dans lesquels se dégageait une odeur de moisi et de mort. Jamais il ne s’y était vraiment attardé, tourmenter des êtres déjà punis par les barreaux d’une cellule était plutôt du fait de son frère ainé. Il s’arrêta devant la prison de Flynn qui, dés qu’il le reconnut, lui tourna le dos sans se lever pour autant comme il l’aurait dû par respect pour son rang.  
-Alors on aime pas sa prison beau gosse? Lança Hans, et comme il n’eût aucun retour, il poursuivit:  
-Ici chaque cellule a son histoire, il y a celles qui finissent recouvertes par la marée et condamnent à mort leur prisonniers, celles qui voient leurs hôtes mourrir de faim, condamnés au jeûne jusqu’à la mort. Mais la plupart d’entre elles sont faites pour les princesses comme toi, pomponnés et nourris à leur faim, jusqu’à ce qu’un contrat les libèrent et qu’ils cèdent leur place à un nouveau.  
-Tu ne tardera pas à t’y trouver toi aussi. Murmura Flynn ce qui amusa énormément Hans qui s’accroupit pour être à sa hauteur:  
-Si j’y suis sorti ce n’est pas pour y retourner. En revanche tu pourrait avoir de la compagnie. Cela te plairait t-il?  
A ces mots, Flynn le regarda enfin dans les yeux avec la lueur de peur que Hans avait si souvent lu et savouré dans les yeux de ses proies. Il avait parfaitement travaillé le texte qu’il s’apprêtait à recracher à Flynn pour l’effrayer:  
-Cette mijaurée de princesse de Corona est dans une situation bien délicate, grâce à toi, nous allons pouvoir plier le royaume à nos règles et peut être même Arendelle, car s’ils font quoi que ce soit, on te tuera et alors Corona entrera en guerre contre le royaume de glace. Puis nous les écraserons à la minute où l’un des camps aura gagné la guerre. Tu est fantastique Fitzerbert.  
-Ne m’appelle pas comme ça.   
-C’est moi qui donne les ordres ici. Grinça t-il. Je te conseille de te familiariser avec moi, je serai sûrement le seul visage que tu verra avant longtemps. Peut être même le dernier, mais ne te plains pas, c’est loin d’être le plus désagréable des Iles du Sud.  
Puis il partit, il était resté bien assez longtemps et Hans commençait à en avoir assez de parler à un mur. Cet homme était fort, Hans l’avait tout de suite vu, à part son passé de petit voleur sans grandes conséquences, il n’avait rien à regretter. Hans le détestait et en était terriblement jaloux. Dans ce monde un voleur pouvait devenir roi tandis qu’un prince n’accèderait jamais au trône. Fitzerbert avait tout fait pour être détesté de la cour, et ces nigauds ne lui en voulaient pas le moins du monde. En revanche, lui, qui s’était démené pour plaire à son père était royalement ignoré et renié. « Pas de torture physique » lui avait indiqué Kay. Cela n’arrangeait pas le moins du monde Hans qui aurait bien aimé le priver de nourriture quelques temps pour le rendre un peu plus hargneux.


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain, Hans ne vint pas voir Fizerbert, décidé à se changer les idées avec d’autres choses et de revisiter son propre pays qu’il avait l’impression d’avoir quitté depuis des années: ses appartements, le palais, les environs, ses amis, les filles avec qui il avait été proche et sa famille. La reine, beaucoup plus aimable que son mari, s’accordait pourtant avec lui sans pour autant adhérer à tout ce qu’il faisait. Hans ne lui en voulait pas, il aurait été prêt à supporter l’exubérance d’Anna toute sa vie pour avoir le trône. Il y avait aussi ses frères, bien qu’il ne s’entende guère avec la plupart, il était très ami avec trois d’entre eux: les plus jeunes, moins arrogants et ambitieux. Bien sûr le douzième de la famille ne comptait pas. Ludwig n’avait jamais daigné parler à son cadet de toute sa vie sans pour autant que Hans ne sache pourquoi. Alors il s’amusait à le titiller pour le faire réagir mais il avait abandonné la partie depuis bien longtemps.  
C’est le jour suivant que Flynn reçut de la visite à son plus grand malheur.  
-Laissez-moi tranquille dit-il avant même que Hans n’ait ouvert la bouche.  
-Ecoute Fizerbert ça ne m’enchante pas non plus de voir ton visage tout les jours mais il faut faire avec ce qu’on a dans la vie.  
-Ne m’appelle pas comme ça, Grogna le prisonnier, Eugène Fizerbert c’est pour les intimes.  
-Mais on est intimes toi et moi. Siffla Hans.  
-C’est Flynn Rider. Insistât-il.  
-Flynn Rider comme les comtes de Finagan?  
Flynn leva les yeux, surpris, mais ne répondit rien.  
-Alons je ne suis pas si inculte que ça, cependant je trouve ses histoires assez superficielles. Un homme sans défaut ça n’existe pas.  
Le rire de Flynn le coupa dans son élan:  
-Pour toi c’est certain, les hommes parfaits n’existent pas, tu es tellement pathétique.  
Malgré ses piques, Hans garda son plus grand calme et sourit:  
-Enfant il était ton idole n’est-ce pas? Je crois savoir pourquoi. Il te ressemble: aussi lassablement parfait et sans saveur. Dis-moi Fizerbert, comment peut-tu toujours vouloir faire le bien autour de toi? Tu étais un voleur auparavant, n’as-tu jamais eu des idées noire qui te viennent en tête? Je suis sûr que tu en a. Là tout de suite, je parierait que tu veut me tuer, peut-être pire encore. Un bon conseil en tant qu’ancien prisonnier: ce n’est pas l’amour mais la haine qui te fera tenir. Paradoxalement, c’est le fait de me voir qui te maintiendra vivant.

Il le laissa à nouveau seul jusqu’au jour suivant où sa venue fut moins dépréciée qu’hier pour l’un comme pour l’autre.  
-J’ai repensé à ces contes, lança Hans, et je commence à comprendre pourquoi tu les aimes et pas moi. J’étais un prince qui avait tout ce qu’il voulait, et pourtant je savait que ce n’était pas la richesse qui faisait de nous des héros. C’est le fait d’accomplir quelque chose d’important qui fait la différence.  
-Pas quelque chose d’important, quelque chose de bien. Répliqua Flynn.  
-Aux Iles du sud ça ne fait aucune différence.  
-Et bien je suis heureux de ne pas être né aux Iles du sud.  
-Tu es quelqu’un de bien Fizerbert et pourtant tu es derrière des barreaux. Et moi, Hans, qui a tenté un régicide, je suis libre comme l’air. Je pense qu’il faudrait un peu plus écouter les loi de la nature plutôt que celles de la morale et laisser le bien et le mal pour ce qu’ils sont: de pures inventions.  
-Tes proches ne t’ont pas bien raconté l’histoire et tu ne l’a pas comprise. Répliqua Flynn. Peut-être que tu la comprendra un jour.  
Au lieu de répliquer, Hans réfléchit à sa remarque et le soir-même il revint pour lui lancer d’un air insensible:  
-C’est encore moi. Je suppose que tu t’ennuies tellement que tu es heureux de me voir.  
Flynn sourit:  
-Je n’irait pas jusque là.  
-Je déteste avoir à dire ça mais tu me fait pitié. Il n’y a pas pire que croupir des jours et des jours dans sa cellule, je ne le souhaiterait même pas à mon pire ennemi.  
Il lui tendit un livre entre les barreaux: Les contes de Finnegan Ryder.  
-Il était dans mes appartements et comme je ne peut plus voir ce livre sans penser à toi, je me suis dit que j’allais m’en débarrasser. Ne me remercie pas.  
-Je suis heureux de l’avoir, répliqua Flynn, mais rassure-toi je ne vais pas te remercier, je n’ai pas oublié que c’est à cause de toi que je suis ici.


	5. Chapter 5

Ce jour là, Hans, ses frères et les autres membres furent convoqués une nouvelle fois au conseil. Kay avait reçu une lettre en provenance de Corona. Le sceau avait été brisé et visiblement, il l’avait lu, peut-être même plusieurs fois mais il pris soin de le lire à l’assemblée à nouveau en masquant ses émotions du mieux qu’il pouvait:  
-Seigneur Kay, lut-il, il est très regrettable pour nous d’avoir perdu Eugène Fizerbert, cet homme qui nous est si cher pour nous avoir rendu notre fille. Cependant, il ne peut se marier avec la princesse Raiponce car il reste un voleur réputé de notre royaume. Nous ne pouvons risquer la vie de nos soldats pour une spersonne aussi précieuse soit-elle. Les négociations ne sont pas envisageables, si vous pensiez avoir un otage sachez que vous n’en avez maintenant plus.  
Hans ne sut qu’en penser, la réactions de Kay pouvait varier parmi toutes les possibilités et pouvait être aussi bien bénéfiques que fatale pour Flynn Ryder.  
-Voilà qui nous évite une guerre. Marmonna l’un des plus ancien membre.  
Kay jeta la lettre sur la table, à la vue de tous et grogna:  
-Cette histoire va me suivre jusqu’à ma mort. Très bien, puisque personne n’en veut, Fizerbert sera exécuté dans sa cellule, sans procès. Inutile que la foule voit l’étendue de la bêtise de mes deux fils. Tout se déroulera comme si rien ne s’était passé.  
Hans fut troublé par cette décision, il refusait catégoriquement que Flynn meurt mais ne savait pourquoi. Ne laissant rien savoir, il pris congé avec les autres en espérant que son père ne le retienne pas comme à son habitude. En premier lieu, il pris soin de vérifier s’il n’était pas suivi, puis il descendit aux cachots.  
Comme prévu, Flynn lisait, il était encore à l’orphelinat la dernière fois qu’il avait ouvert ce livre et de nombreux souvenirs joyeux, mais surtout douloureux lui revinrent en mémoire.  
-Eh. Appela une voix familière.  
Depuis qu’il avait ce livre, la présence de Hans ne lui était plus nécessaire et c’est agacé qu’il leva la tête.  
-Approche-toi. Ordonna-Hans.  
-Tu es fou? Me penses-tu assez bête pour faire cela? Rétorqua Flynn.  
-Tu es suffisamment bête pour ne pas te douter que si tu me désobéis je n’ai qu’à demander la clef de ta cellule au garde pour me rapprocher de toi moi-même alors ne m’ennuie pas.  
A contrecoeur et méfiant, Flynn se rapprocha et Hans l’attrapa violemment par le col pour détacher l’écharpe de son cou.  
-Qu’est-ce que tu fais! Hurlât-il, si bien que le gardien vint à leur rencontre.  
-Que ce passe t-il mon seigneur?  
-Rien d’important. Répondit Hans.  
Puis tout se déroula à la vitesse de l’éclair: la gorge du garde se retrouva enroulée autour de l’écharpe et Hans serra de toutes ses forces jusqu’à ce qu’il expire. Flynn ne dit rien car il ignorait tout de la situation. Ce qui était certain, c’est que quelque chose irait mal pour lui. Le soldat ramassa les clefs et crocheta la serrure.  
-Que me veut-tu? Articula Flynn.  
-Moi je ne te veut rien, en revanche mon père compte bien te tuer, alors quand ils descendrons, ils comprendrons que tu a utilisé ton écharpe pour étrangler le geôlier et t’enfuir.  
-Il me faut un cheval.  
Hans l’invita à le suivre et il pressèrent le pas dans les couloirs du château. Personne ne connaissait Flynn, mais le risque d’être repéré restait énorme. Flynn suivait Hans tout en restant en retrait afin que personne ne fassent attention à eux. Voir Hans aux côtés d’un homme aux attraits peu mondain était bien la chose la plus étrange que l’on pourrait voir aux Iles du Sud. Finalement, il s’arrêta net et força Flynn à en faire de même.  
-Nous n’y arriverons jamais. Murmura Hans, tu dois te cacher dans le château le temps que les soldats s’en éloignent. Si la rumeur de ton évasion se rapporte aux oreilles des citoyens nous sommes morts tout les deux. Hans se résolut donc à mener Flynn jusqu’à ses propres appartements où il verrouilla la porte derrière lui.  
-Que se passe t-il? Murmura Flynn. Je pensait être un otage stratégique.  
-Tu ne l’est plus, le roi et la reine de Corona nous ont envoyé une lettre, ils ne sacrifierons pas leur armée pour toi tout beau gosse que tu es.  
-C’est impossible.  
-Raiponce n’a pas l’intention de se marier avec toi, le savait-tu?  
-Elle m’aime. Ripostât-il. Comment pourrait-elle…  
-L’amour est éphémère, je suis désolé pour toi.  
-Je ne veut plus rien entendre.


	6. Chapter 6

Hans avait fourni des vêtements du pays à Flynn pour sa future évasion. Il avait d’abord refusé de les porter puis c’était fait réprimander tel un enfant, et avait obéi. Son moral était au plus bas et comme il évitait de mentionner Raiponce, il préféra demander:  
-Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi avoir risqué ta vie pour moi?  
Ce à quoi Hans répondit:  
-Parce que je préfère le vrai Flynn à celui du conte.  
Puis il le laissa là, sans pouvoir sortir, tandis qu’il se rendait au conseil. Il peina à retenir son sourire devant la colère de son père, Flynn était recherché depuis hier, mais personne ne l’avait trouvé. « Et ils ne le trouveront jamais » Songea Hans en retournant dans ses appartements.  
-Combien de temps devrais-je rester ainsi? Demanda Flynn.  
-Aussi longtemps qu’il le faudra. Mon père est furieux. Je veux dire, plus encore qu’à son habitude.  
-Si je n’avait pas été Flynn Rider, aurait-tu accepté qu’il me tue?  
Hans n’hésita pas contrairement à ce que Flynn aurait pensé:  
-Mon idée quand je t’ai enlevé était de te garder en otage, je ne fait pas de la boucherie moi.  
-Tu as pourtant tué ce gardien qui était de ton peuple.  
-Cet homme là était un bourreau, sa vie consistait à attendre avec excitation le droit de tourmenter ses prisonniers. Plus son crime était petit, plus cet imbécile prenait plaisir à le voir dépérir alors crois-moi, il ne manquera à personne.  
-Penses-tu vraiment que tout ce que tu fait de mal est au service d’une bonne cause?  
-Une bonne cause seulement pour moi. Rectifia le prince. La fin justifie les moyens.  
-Je suis donc une bonne cause pour toi? S’amusa Flynn. Hans grimaça:  
-Tu ferais bien de te concentrer sur des choses plus importantes. Ton évasion par exemple.  
Flynn était certain que Hans serait déçu de le voir partir. Et de son côté, le savoir en guerre continuelle contre sa propre famille lui donnait envie de l’aider. Il ne le méritait pourtant pas, rien ne l’obligeait à faire tout ce qu’il faisait. Mais s’il partait, il se demanderait toujours ce qu'il adviendrait de lui.


	7. Chapter 7

Les choses allaient de mal en pis dans le royaume, les gardes étaient sur les nerfs, le roi au bord de la crise et toujours pas de Flynn. Hans fit remarquer qu’il était impossible qu’il soit encore au château après plusieurs jours mais Kay ne voulait rien négliger. Jusqu’au jour où ils abandonnèrent, priant pour que cette histoire ne se retourne pas contre eux. Soulagé de ce poids, Hans vint prévenir le concerné qu’il trouva étendu sur son lit.  
-Descend de là. Grognat-il.  
-Sait-tu ce que ça fait que de dormir tout les jours sur le sol à côté d’un lit en baldaquin?  
-Tu es un voleur, tu devrais y être habitué.  
Il s’assit sur le rebord, agacé de l’aisance avec laquelle Flynn profitait de ses appartements.  
-Ils ont abandonné la poursuite, plus que quelques jours et tu pourra enfin partir.  
-Te manquerais-je? Questionna le concerné, ce à quoi Hans répliqua avec dégoût:  
-Bien sûr que non!  
Flynn posa une main sur son épaule.   
-Tu pourra être sûr d’avoir un allié de taille à Corona.  
-Je ne suis pas sûr que ta princesse soit de ton avis.  
-Je pense avoir encore le droit à la parole.  
-La petite Raiponce ne parcoure t-elle plus tes rêves?  
-Non. A vrai dire, quelqu’un l’a remplacé.  
Devant cette révélation, Hans fut sur ses gardes:  
-C’est ridicule, j’incarne toutes les valeurs que tu repousse.  
-Il y a un mois je ne voyait que le mauvais en toi, aujourd’hui c’est tout l’inverse. Et j’ai beau me forcer je ne peut pas t’en vouloir. Si j’était né dans cet univers, peut être serait-je bien pire que toi.  
-Je suis désolé d’avoir ruiné ton marriage.  
-Si son amour ne tenait qu’à un fil, autant qu’il se brise avant notre union.  
Hans était presque certain que Raiponce n’avait rien à voir avec la lettre envoyé par ses parents mais il ne voulu pas le lui dire. Il préféra approcher son visage du sien et le laisser l’embrasser.   
-Ce n’est pas un chantage pour avoir la permission de dormir dans mon lit j’espère? Murmura Hans.  
-Bien sûr que si.


	8. Chapter 8

Les choses dégénérèrent au milieu de la nuit, l’un des serviteurs du château réveilla Hans en frappant à sa porte.  
-Monseigneur, dit-il, nous sommes attaqués, les trouves de Corona sont là!  
Le prince ne se leva pas tout de suite, il jeta un regard furieux à Flynn mais ne dit rien de peur d’être entendu.  
-J’ignorait tout de cette embuscade. Murmura Flynn.  
-Si cette affaire pouvait ne pas me porter préjudice je te ferait dénoncer aussitôt.  
Il s’habilla et s’empara de son épée mais alors que Flynn tentait de le retenir, il le repoussa violemment et ferma ses appartements à clef.  
La population s’affolait dans les couloirs, Hans pouvait sentir l’odeur du feu, certainement des catapultes. Jamais le château n’avait été attaqué depuis des centaines d’années, mais les Iles du Sud avaient peu d’ennemis jusqu’à ce jour. Il trouva finalement l’un de ses frères, vêtu d’une armure.  
-La lettre était une ruse, lui dit-il dans le feu de l’action, jamais nous n’aurions pu prédire leur arrivée! Rejoins-moi, père nous veut sur les remparts!  
S’ensuivit une bataille qui dura la nuit entière et tourna en faveur de l’armée de Corona, Philippe, l’aidé des fils de Kay, hurla à la foule de se replier après des heures de bataille, car leur roi était mort. Ce fut un choc pour Hans bien qu’il n’ait aucune sympathie pour son père. Pour tirer son propre peuple de ce mauvais pas auquel il restait entièrement responsable, il décida de livrer Flynn aux soldats du camp adverse, à contrecoeur, car il aurait aimé pouvoir se venger de sa traitrise. En ouvrant la porte, Flynn, prêt à combattre, s’écria:  
-Que se passe t-il?  
-Tes amis sont en train de tous nous tuer, répondit Hans, alors tu vas les rejoindre pour arrêter le massacre, et surtout ne pas leur parler de moi.  
-Mais quels sont les raisons du litige? Tu m’a dit qu’il avaient accepté ma mort, que je ne valait pas leur armée!  
-Une fourberie pour nous prendre dans notre sommeil. Et à cause de ton satané royaume mon père est mort!  
-Et rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé si tu ne m’avait pas enlevé! Rugit-il.  
Devant cette audace, l’assurance de Hans s’affaiblit et il répondit d’un ton plus calme:  
-Tu as bien de la chance cher Fitzerbert que ton peuple tienne autant à toi, mon propre père n’aurait pas fait de même pour son fils.  
-Alors c’est une bonne chose qu’il soit mort. Tranchât-il avant de songer:  
« Quand à moi, si le roi de Corona est prêt à se battre pour ma vie, alors sa fille m’aime véritablement. »  
Il ressentit alors un immense soulagement, mais aussi une forte culpabilité à l’idée de l’avoir trompée avec l’ennemi de son royaume.  
-Déguerpis, Marmonna Hans, avant que je ne te tue.  
-On se reverra Prince Hans.  
-Ce sera certainement un beau combat.


	9. Chapter 9

Peu de personne aux Iles du Sud comprirent les raisons de cette attaque ni même de sa conclusion, mais le plan de Hans avait évidemment fonctionné et les troupes s’étaient éloignées. Hans ignorait ce qu’il était advenu de Flynn. Peut être épousera t-il Raiponce et deviendra roi à son tour. Voilà une idée qui le mis davantage en rognes: tout réussissait à cet homme et les chose iraient de mal en pis pour lui. En effet, son frère ainé allait être couronné et leur relation était loin d’être amicale.   
Dés qu’il fut sur le trône, il annonça à la population la traitrise de son frère, et son acte d’avoir caché Flynn depuis son évasion. Ce fut une secousse pour Hans qui ne se doutait pas un instant que ses frères soient au courant de ces faits. Puis il se rendit compte qu’après avoir été un paria à Arendelle et Corona, il allait être rejeté par les membres de son royaume.  
-Je suis impressionné par la capacité de mon jeune frère à s’être mis le monde entier à dos en moins d’une année. Murmura Philippe. Moi qui te prenait pour un incapable…   
Puis son ton changea:  
-Je demande l’arrestation de Hans, fils de Kay et traitre du Royaume, et ordonne son exécution.  
-Non! Intervint Chris.   
Son audace fit forte impression sur la cour car le fils ainé du roi était bien connu pour être aussi imposant que son père mais bien plus sanguinaire. Seul Chris pouvait dormir sur ses deux oreilles, car il était son frère le plus proche et jamais il ne lui ferait de mal. Il s’agenouilla donc devant son ainé et plaida:  
-Je demande grâce pour notre frère, au nom de notre père. Je l’ai moi-même sauvé à Arendelle et il s’est révélé être un bon soldat, j’éprouve de la sympathie pour lui.  
Le roi sembla réfléchir puis il murmura:  
-Soit, parce que c’est toi Chris. Cependant j’ai reçu une lettre le la reine Elsa, elle veut reprendre Hans en échange de la paix des deux royaumes. J’ai pensé que le tuer les ferait croire à notre bonne volonté mais je suis un homme miséricordieux, et je laisserait ce misérable filer puisque c’est ton bon vouloir.   
Hans n’arrivait pas à croire que Chris l’ait défendu devant son frère, et il lui fut infiniment reconnaissant car il était le seul pour qui Philippe accepterait d’être contesté.   
Dés lors, le roi se renfrogna, l’idée que son plus jeune frère respirait encore le même air que lui le mettait en fureur mais il tenta de n’en rien faire savoir.   
Philippe sur le trône était bien la pire chose qui pouvait arriver au royaume et jamais de sa vie Hans ne se l’était imaginé. Ce scénario était pourtant le cours normal des choses puisqu’il était l’ainé. Mais Hans ne devait plus s’en soucier puisqu’il ne reverrait jamais son royaume. Ce jour était sans doute le plus beau de Ludwig, l’ainé de deux ans de Hans qui l’avait toujours dénigré et haï, étant le fils le plus ignoré des treize autant par son père que sa mère et même par les habitants des Iles du Sud. Hans avait toujours joui de sa jalousie mais aujourd’hui, Ludwig était grassement vengé.


	10. Chapter 10

C’est ainsi que Hans se retrouva à son point de départ, se demandant si Chris avait bien fait de tenter de le libérer. Puis il songea qu’il n’aurait peut être pas dû lui sauver la vie. Revoir Elsa le tourmenta plus encore car à ses yeux, le trône d’Arendelle lui était toujours dédié et il l’attendait. Non, il n’avait pas changé car contrairement à ce que Flynn pensait, personne ne changeait vraiment. Il songea malgré ses rêves de pouvoir que c’était bel et bien la fin et qu’il allait mourrir ici. Mais un jour, on ouvrit la cellule et un homme s’avança dans la lumière, dévoilant à Hans un visage familier qui lui sourit chaleureusement:  
-Flynn Rider. Murmura Hans.   
Au premier instant, il songea qu’il était là pour le tuer, assister à son exécution où encore se venger de ce qu’il lui avait fait endurer dans sa propre cellule aux iles du sud.   
-J’ai entendu une rumeur, dit-il. Hans c’est à nouveau fait prisonnier par la reine d’Arendelle. Je n’y ai d’abord pas cru, comment pouvait-il être si idiot? N’avait-il pas retenu la leçon? Raiponce et ses parents m’ont dit que c’était une bonne chose, mais je n’était pas d’accord. Et étant donné que ma femme est une personne compréhensive, elle a accepté ma demande et a envoyé une lettre à Elsa.   
-Alors tu est marié? Prince Fitzerbert.  
-Je préférait que tu m’appelles Flynn, cela nous donnait un rapport plus spécial. Tu es le seul maintenant à m’appeler Flynn.  
Hans rougit mais ne voulant rien en laisser paraitre, il demanda:  
-Pourquoi avoir fait cela?  
-Parce que je n’ai pas oublié mon séjour en ton pays, et curieusement, j’en garderai de bons souvenirs. Mais surtout, je ne t’ai pas oublié toi.  
-J’aurai toujours une dette envers toi.  
-Pas question, protesta Flynn, un ami ne cherche pas de profit.   
Ils s’éloignèrent de cette maudite cellule pour de bon, et reprirent le chemin qu’ils avaient emprunté pour s’enfuir. Il eut alors l’impression que cet événement s’était déroulé il y a une semaine alors qu’il s’agissait en réalité de nombreux mois. Dans la salle de danse déserte et silencieuse, Hans s’attendit à une pique de la part de Flynn au sujet de son enlèvement mais il n’en fit rien. Au lieu de cela, il lui dit:  
-Une barque t’attends sur le port. Evidemment, ta liberté est conditionnelle: jamais plus Arendelle ni Corona n’entendra parler des Iles du Sud.  
-Nous ne nous reverrons donc plus jamais.  
-En effet, et c’est sans doute mieux ainsi.   
Sa voix se coupa:  
-Je retournerai auprès de Raiponce, et toi tu rencontrera une personne merveilleuse que tu aimeras de façon désintéressé.  
-Adieu, Finagan Ryder.  
-Je t’aimes. Répondit Flynn mais Hans ne se retourna pas et quitta Arendelle pour toujours.

Appendice

Lorsque Hans arriva, prêt à se déguiser en forgeron afin d’éviter que Philippe ne le découvre, il découvrit que son frère ainé avait été renversé alors qu’il siégeait depuis très peu de temps. Désormais, avec Chris sur le trône, il fut le bienvenu dans le royaume et retrouva son titre capitaine des Iles du Sud. Très vite Chris lui confia que son amour pour Philippe l’avait abandonné lorsqu’il le sut capable de tuer son propre frère mais surtout lorsqu’il le vit siéger. Il avait alors réalisé qu’à un an près, il aurait été roi à sa place. Mais personne à part Hans ne connaissait cette histoire car selon les habitants du royaume, le roi avait bu du poison sans que son assassin ne soit jamais découvert. Et c’était bien la première fois que les coeurs nobles comme pervertis avaient le droit de partager une fin heureuse.


End file.
